


Blanket Fort

by spinner_atropos



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, Trust, we all know where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_atropos/pseuds/spinner_atropos
Summary: "It's like being drunk without the fun of getting drunk."





	1. 3:48 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's an old chestnut of a trope, what can I say, I came here from X-Files fandom and it's a thing we do.
> 
> Dedicated to the time I did a week of heavy labor without nearly enough sleep and then slept for two days straight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's like being drunk without the fun of getting drunk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's an old chestnut of a trope, but I'm here from X-Files fandom and it's a thing we do.

**3:48 AM**

"I think I took a nap yesterday." Dot was definitely feeling stumbly, and leaned openly against Overkill on the elevator ride to her floor. If he was as exhausted as she was he wasn't showing it, the big jerk.

"You did, in Rathbone's office." She could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Sorry about that." Rathbone had called them in to discuss what information they had, and she'd woken up an unknown amount of time later when her head fell back and she started snoring. Overkill and Rathbone had ignored the whole thing. Not one of her best moments.

She made it to the door and fumbled with her keys for waaaaaaaaay longer than normal. "I can get that--" Overkill said, but she waved him off.

"It's like _being_ drunk without the fun of _getting_ drunk." She finally got the damn thing open and tossed her gear in a corner of the living room on her way through.

"It wasn't supposed to go this way," Overkill replied, dropping his bag as well. They'd taken turns catnapping when possible, but had been almost constantly on the go and neither of them had had a real night's sleep in _days_\--maybe a week?.

"And _where's_ Dangerboat again?"

"He didn't say, just that they were sending him on a mission and he'd tell me after."

"Who sends a boat out on a mission by himself?"

"Tyrannosaurus Rathbone, of course." He turned toward the couch but she stopped him.

"No, you take the bed, you're too tall for the couch." She pushed him into the bedroom, grabbing her nightclothes off the hook on the door before doing a dizzying one-eighty back to the living room. "'Night." She shut the door and managed to change before collapsing onto the couch and falling asleep on contact.


	2. 2:13 PM

Dot woke up with light piercing her brain. Guess that's what she got for falling asleep on the couch. Working variable shifts really was hell sometimes. She weighed the relative advantages and disadvantages of staying where she was and finally shuffled off to the bedroom and blissful darkness.


	3. 12:05 AM

Dot was woken into disoriented hyper-alertness by the bed jolting hard. Earthquake? The City didn't have earthquakes. The light between the blackout curtains (should've checked those before she crashed) looked like ordinary night, not emergency vehicles or fire, which might've indicated some other kind of disaster.

And then she heard _breathing_. She braced up on her elbows and found Overkill on the other side of the bed. What the _fuck_. She racked her fuzzy brain--right, they'd been awake forever. The hyper-alertness faded and she fell back again. Thinking was _hard_ right now. "Bad dream?"

"I woke up and didn't know where I was."

"You're okay, you're here." She reached out and found his arm, laying her hand on it and drifting back to sleep.


	4. 4:28 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be able to keep my posting schedule for the last few chapters due to Life, and also the extra bonus chapter really hasn't come together yet.

Dot still wasn't feeling the whole "being awake" thing right now, and judging by the sodium-lamp-orange hue of the light coming in the window, it was some ungodly hour, but her brain had woken her up anyway. Bitch.

She rolled to try to get more comfortable and found Overkill on the other side of the bed, the visible parts of his shoulders bare. Her moment of confusion was shorter and less intense than the last one. Maybe she was getting her higher faculties back.

Overkill's eyes opened; he glanced around at his surroundings, then at her. She tried to look cool. "Hey." He didn't look any more weirded out than usual, but he was hard to read on a good day. "Don't take this the wrong way, but… what are you doing here?"

Now he was looking at her like she was crazy. "You told me to sleep here. You were supposed to be on the couch."

She pondered this. "I was, but I woke up here."

"If you want me to to move--"

"No, it's fine. You're fine." Her mouth twitched. Overkill wasn't fine, he was _fiiiiiiiiiiiiine_, and that wasn't a safe thing to think about while she still wasn't quite fully together.

"What time is it?"

"Night." God knew where her phone was. "I'm going back to sleep." She rolled over to face away from him again.


	5. 10:40 AM

The next time Dot woke up she was on her side, Overkill's arm pinned beneath her. "Sorry, I guess this is a thing I do," she said, lifting up to let him have his arm back.

"No, I--it's not a problem," he said quickly. His hand briefly curled upward, not quite making contact.

"Well, if you're sure," she replied, and drifted off again.


	6. 4:23 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of weeks later than I'd hoped. The extra bonus chapter will be a bit since I wasn't expecting it.

The light streaming between the curtains was bright daylight. Dot finally felt rested and maybe ready to rejoin the world of the living.

The warm body pressed against her back was new since the last time she'd woken up. So was the arm around her waist and the gloved hand under her tank top, resting on her ribs. Breath stirred the hair on her nape and raised goosebumps down her spine, triggering a sudden flush of arousal through her body.

Overkill moved slightly as he woke up, then froze except for the pulse of a growing erection against her ass. Dot's arousal reached uncomfortable levels. The part of her brain that made questionable decisions pointed out that she'd made worse decisions than this one. Long, aching seconds passed. "Please do something either way before this kills me," she finally said. "I'm totally okay with this if you are."

The hand under her shirt slowly, slowly moved up to cup her breast; a long stroke of his tongue up her shoulder and the rasp of his beard against her skin made her shiver, and his cock jerked against her. She hooked her fingers under the waistband of her shorts and got them off faster than she'd thought possible, then pressed back against him, tilting her hips until his cock slipped between her legs, sliding in her wetness. His hand tightened on her breast. Another shift in position, a gentle thrust, and he was inside her. "Oh my god," he said breathlessly.

"Yeah," she agreed.

One slow stroke. A second, slightly faster, then a steady rhythm. It was lazy and delicious, the sensations rolling through her like warm honey.

She was close, so close, and then he growled softly, deep in his chest, his arm tightening around her as he suddenly thrust fast and hard and the shock of his mouth on her neck again was enough to make it all come tumbling down in a burst of sensation and dizziness and Overkill pulled her hips back hard against his as he followed.

Now she didn't want to ever get up, but-- "Were you sleeping in my bed naked?"

"You said you were sleeping on the couch."

"Definitely not the point."

"I was really tired when we got back." A pause. "Are you complaining?" The sudden low pitch to his voice made goosebumps rise down her back again.

"I guess it did work out okay."

"What time is it?"

"I have no idea. I gotta find my phone." She was happy to pretend the outside world didn't exist right now, but she reluctantly left the bed and found her phone in her bag. It was dead. She found Overkill's phone as well (also dead) and a spare cord, tossing them to him on her return. She plugged hers in and propped herself up with a pillow as she waited through the startup screen. There was an immediate cacophony of chimes and alerts, and icons flickered across the notifications bar. "...It's Tuesday. Afternoon." They'd gotten back early Monday morning. She scrolled through things. "We'd better start returning calls and texts before somebody sends out a posse."


	7. check in

Arthur  
  
DOT  
  
If you don't start answering Tick and I are coming to find you  
  
It's going straight to voicemail.  
  
This isn't funny Dot.  
  
ARTHUR I'm fine. I've been asleep since Monday.  
  
A day and a half???  
  
We worked like a week with no sleep.  
  
Some warning would've been nice.  
  
So tired I forgot about my phone and it died. I'm sorry.  
  


She could hear Overkill on the phone in the next room, his voice lowered. It sounded like he was talking to Dangerboat.

Arthur  
  
Why is DB calling me saying he can't find OK?  
  
DB went on a separate mission.  
  
He was still calling three hours ago.  
  
I try not to get involved in their stuff.  
  


There was a long pause before the next message appeared.

Arthur  
  
Tick says hi  
  
Hi Tick.  
  
I'm going to blanket fort for a couple of days, so you might not hear from me again for a little bit.  
  
Everything okay?  
  
Need to recharge a little.  
  


She switched contacts for a moment.

OK  
  
Coffee?  
  
sure  
  


She put her shorts on and went to the kitchen; Overkill was talking to someone else, Rathbone from the sound of it. In her peripheral vision she could see him look up at her and freeze. She pretended everything was normal and started a pot of coffee as quietly as possible. Her phone dinged again and she glanced down.

DB  
  
  
  


She shot Overkill a look but he was back to his conversation.

DB  
  
  
  
  
  


She went back to the bedroom for her top and got another message notification.

Beck  
  
Dot  
  
DOT  
  
DOTTIE  
  
STICK  
  
I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE REMEMBER  
  
OMFG WHAT  
  
It lives!  
  
Yes, I live. My phone died.  
  
For two days?  
  
I was really really busy. Life's been weird.  
  
No kidding, your brother turns into a superhero and you drop off the face of the earth.  
  
And the whole Pyramid Gang thing got a little awkward.  
  
Stosh is gone, Ben is trying to hold the place together and clean it up.  
  
You should come back.  
  
Shit, you should run the place.  
  
I can't take on something that big right now. Anyway, I'm gonna blanket fort for a couple days.  
  
You just reappeared. You okay?  
  
Yeah, I just need a couple days to take care of myself.  
  
Good for you, you need it for a change.  
  
Wanna have lunch later this week?  
  
Only if you tell me everything.  
  


Overkill hung up as she came back into the living room. "Do we need to make a report to AEGIS?" she asked.

"Not in person, at least for the moment."

"In that case I think I'm going to spend a couple days just--relaxing. You can hang out if you want." She shrugged one shoulder fake-casually. "I take it Dangerboat knows where you are." He looked briefly but entertainingly guilty. "Want something to eat? Forty-eight hours without food is my limit."  


***

  
Once dinner was ordered she took a shower and ran a load of laundry to the laundry room. Overkill was in the shower when she got back and she resisted the temptation to offer to help. She busied herself putting her gear away and futzing around until her phone dinged again. 

Mom  
  
No one's been able to get ahold of you. Is everything all right?  
  
Yeah Mom, everything's fine.  
  


The phone rang almost instantly. She sighed and answered. "Hi Mom."

"Hi honey, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine, we were really busy for a few days and I crashed and slept… a lot. It was actually nice, I couldn't do that when I had a job and school. And Arthur."

"Well, I'm glad. I'd like to have a family dinner on Friday if you're able to make it."

"Yeah, I should be." Barring any attempts to take over The City.

"Can you bring Overkill as well? I know we met at AEGIS, and Walter's told me about him, but I'd like to _really_ meet the person my daughter is doing hero work with." _The man I'm pretty sure you're sleeping with,_ Dot thought to herself. She'd agreed not to keep any major secrets but sometimes it was impossible anyway.

The shower had stopped running but Overkill hadn't emerged yet. "I'll see what I can do. He's… shy." Joan laughed and she smiled. "Okay, let's say he's not good with new people." Her phone gave her a low battery notification. "I gotta go put my laundry in the dryer and let my phone charge some more. Love you."


End file.
